


permutations

by boundinshallows (museme87)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alfie Solomons, Bisexual Tommy Shelby, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows
Summary: Tommy meets the loves of his life in a stable and a pub when he's nineteen.
Relationships: May Carleton/Alfie Solomons, May Carleton/Tommy Shelby, May Carleton/Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48
Collections: Peaky Blinders Exchange Round Two: Season 5 Edition





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this, Ashling! I tried my best to incorporate some of your prompts/likes.

**I. **

When she brings her lips to his ear, Tommy’s eyes flutter shut at the smell of her. The scents of sweet grass and sweat and stable cling to her dark hair, the very hair he’d fisted as he took her from behind in the field on this afternoon’s ride. He’s not known May long, but it’s been long enough for Tommy to know that he’s half in love already. She likes his working-class cock, and she has access to a stable full of horses far finer than Tommy’s ever dreamed. At nineteen years old, that feels like enough for him.

“Young gentleman at the pool table,” she says, pronunciation so proper it makes him feel deliciously filthy. “He’s been trying to catch your attention for the past three minutes.”

May draws back with a quick kiss to his temple, her doe eyes holding his gaze as he looks at her. She blinks slowly. If she’s trying to convey her jealousy, she’s doing an awful job of it. All Tommy can read on her face is arousal.

A moment later when he figures out how to escape May’s gravitational pull, Tommy directs his attention to the corner where a few men have gathered to play pool. He finds the bloke immediately: lean, clean-shaven, dirty blonde. Tommy’s not sure there’s anything to be all that impressed about until he catches sight of that mouth, full and made for sucking cock. Biting his lip, he lingers over that mental image as their eyes first meet. The bloke grins, too fucking sure of himself, but Tommy’s always found that attractive, hasn’t he?

“We should bring him home,” May suggests.

“I can’t bring you _and_ a bloke back to the flat. Freddie would kill me.”

“Then I’ll get us a hotel room with Father’s card. He did say to use it should the necessity arise,” she leans back into Tommy. “This feels quite necessary, don’t you think?”

They both turn back to the pool table, watching as the bloke makes his shot. Victorious, he glances in their direction and smiles wide when he notices them looking.

May gives an impish little wave.

Tommy’s cock stirs.

Within the half hour, the door to their newly acquired hotel room shuts and will not open again for another twelve hours.

***

**II.**

Even when he was a little lad, Alfie struggled to find things to keep his attention. Because, as far as he’s concerned, the world? Eh, it’s got its highlights, sure, but most of it’s just shit. So when he does find something he likes, right, something that appeals to his very peculiar senses, he goes all in.

His current interest lies in the way May’s skin burns from his beard. (The beard is new, and decidedly sticking the fuck around, ain’t it, because of May’s mouth and Tommy’s arse). He holds her jaw in his big hand, bringing it over her shoulder to twist back and kiss him. Alfie could do this for hours—watch that pale, porcelain skin turn to blush to pink to red and angry. Somedays her body is his canvas, and Alfie’s taken up this art with abandon. He’d never been interested in art before May, but then again, he’d never had such quality materials at his fingertips, had he?

“Alfie,” she whispers against his lips.

“No begging, treacle. Doesn’t become you.”

She shifts just slightly and slaps him. “Then fuck me already.”

Oh, that is _much_ more like it. Alfie swoons and gathers her in his arms, rolling over so she lies half underneath him. Her hands slip up his hairy chest over his shoulders, and her fingers twist into the short hair of his nape. May rolls her hips against him, eager to be filled and loved. And Alfie’s going to do that—fulfill her every fucking desire because her mouth is so, so red—when he feels tiny claws against his thigh.

Alfie looks over to the nest of blankets on their newly purchased bed to see that Cyril—all puppy fat and giant eyes—has woken up from his nap. The pup had been a gift from May when the three of them had moved into the flat together barely a month ago. Tommy’d been skeptical. May’d been smitten. Alfie’d fallen deeply, selflessly, helplessly in love.

“Bout to get an eyeful, mate. You’re too young to see such filth.”

Cyril yawns and whines.

“Go back to sleep, darling boy.”

“With the way you two carry on, there’ll be no sleep for anyone in the building,” Tommy says, coming back into the bedroom with a bottle of gin in hand.

“Oi, aren’t you on breakfast duty today?”

Tommy holds up the gin before stepping up on the bed, over Alfie and May, and dropping to his side. He unscrews the lid and tips it forward, an offer.

“I’m all for alcohol in the morning, but, Christ, Tommy, _with_ something.”

Tommy leans into her, and Alfie rolls off May just a bit to give him access. He loves her burned mouth, but he loves it when Tommy bites her lips into a swell even more. So, when Tommy stops, it’s not May who protests, but Alfie.

“What—”

Tommy meets his gaze as he slips down May’s body, effectively silencing him. When Tommy parts May’s legs, Alfie keeps his eyes steady on Tommy’s. Those blue eyes electrify him, haunt him in the night. Once, he’d made the same shade appear on Tommy’s hips in the shape of his fingers.

“May’s right. Ought to enjoy it with something, eh?”

When he pours the gin between her legs, her hips jump. Tommy’s on her in a moment, lapping at the alcohol mixed with her wetness. Reaching out, Alfie fists Tommy’s hair and pushes his face completely against May’s cunt. It has May panting and Tommy reaching for his cock. But then Alfie tugs on Tommy’s hair until he rises up, and they meet over May’s thigh. The kiss is messy, Alfie not even trying to move his lips with any technique. Tommy won’t mind; Tommy likes it dirty.

And the taste of his tongue, Christ. Fucking biblical, as far as Alfie is concerned, the mix of gin and May together. A man might drink deep for a fucking age and never tire of the taste.

Alfie pulls back, thumbing the spit and mixture of alcohol and wet off Tommy’s lower lip. He brings it to his tongue and savors.

“Sweet.”


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

When I posted this fic, I mentioned expanding up on it in the future. For a couple reasons, I've reposted this fic as a series over [HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105732) Details about the change can be found in the author's note before the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I initially planned to write this as a seven part fic, and I still have every intention to do so. It's been a busy month, though, so I had to cut it here, which seemed like a natural break and sufficient as a standalone piece for the time being.


End file.
